


Leche de Almendras

by missgalacticunicorn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgalacticunicorn/pseuds/missgalacticunicorn
Summary: Basado en http://sacred-cows.tumblr.com/post/130818191994/omg-i-just-went-to-get-a-latte-from-my-regular





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en http://sacred-cows.tumblr.com/post/130818191994/omg-i-just-went-to-get-a-latte-from-my-regular

Lukas Bondevik era un chico noruego de 20 años, con el pelo rubio platino, del que destacaba un pasador con forma de cruz que siempre llevaba para recogerse el pelo de la cara, y un rizo salvaje que colgaba del lado derecho de su cabeza,que permanecía ahí por mucho que intentase aplastarlo por las mañanas. Sus ojos eran de un extraño color violeta, algo poco común,especialmente en su actual de residencia, Estados Unidos, donde estaba llevando a cabo su formación universitaria. Su carrera de elección era Mitología y Folclore,elegida por recordarle a como su madre y su abuela le contaban numerosas historias sobre criaturas fantásticas típicas de su país de nacimiento.

 

Los estudiantes universitarios, por lo general, suelen tener poco dinero. Lukas no era una excepción. Su condición económica hizo que solo se pudiese permitir un dormitorio compartido con otro estudiante, de apenas 10 metros cuadrados, pero que estaba a solo 20 minutos a pie del campus en el que estudiaba(no todo eran desventajas). Intentaba pasar todo el tiempo posible fuera de esa claustrofóbica habitación, abarrotada de apuntes y salpicada por allí y por allá de pequeños recuerdos de su familia y amigos. Y ahí es donde entraba la biblioteca de su universidad. Pasaba en ella la gran mayoría de sus ratos libres, ya fuese estudiando (aunque solamente las asignaturas que realmente le interesasen) o leyendo, casi siempre cosas relacionadas con la mitología.  
  


En ese momento estaba repasando el contenido de la clase de esa misma mañana, cuando empezó a sentirse somnoliento. Era la manera en la que su cuerpo le indicaba que quería una buena taza de café. ¡Qué gran bebida, el café! Lukas conocía muy bien su olor desde que era pequeño, siendo su país de origen uno de los tres mayores consumidores de café. Sin embargo, varios de sus amigos que habían tenido el privilegio de viajar al otro lado del charco antes que él ya le avisaron que el café en Estados Unidos no se parecía en nada al noruego,y para mal. Lukas evadió el tener que tomar café norteamericano durante poco más de dos meses llevándose varios botes de café tostado y molido en su maleta, pero una vez que esa reserva se acabó, no pudo evitar tener que acercarse a las estanterías de los supermercados o a las cafeterías de los alrededores para probar una taza de su bebida favorita. El primer día tomando café fuera descubrió que el de la cafetería de su universidad era más bien poco apetecible, incluso para los estadounidenses. El segundo día descubrió una pequeña y encantadora cafetería a solo dos calles de la salida del campus.

Lukas cerró el cuaderno, lo metió en la mochila y salió del edificio en busca de una buena taza de café caliente. En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba entrando por la puerta de su destino. Se dirigió a la barra para pedir lo de siempre:

-Un café con leche. De almendra, a poder ser.

Le atendió un chico con el pelo rubio y con aspecto alborotado. Nada más oír su comanda puso la cafetera a funcionar. Cuando fue a echar la leche, volvió a dirigirse a Lukas con una expresión alegre.

-Lo siento, no tenemos leche de almendras. ¿De soja o sin lactosa?

-Vaya...Que sea sin lactosa.  
  


Su condición de intolerante a la lactosa hacía aun más difícil el intentar disfrutar del café estadounidense. La gran mayoría de locales disponía de la opción de la leche sin lactosa, pero solo unos pocos tenía leche con almendras, la favorita de Lukas.El camarero volvió a darse la vuelta para posar la taza de café con leche (sin lactosa) en la barra, justo delante de el noruego.

 

-Disfrútalo-Le dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 

Cogiendo la taza con mano firme, Lukas se apartó de la barra y se dirigió hacia una mesa libre, cerca de una maceta con un pequeño arbusto de lavanda. Normalmente uno no se fija en quién le sirve el café, y él tampoco, pero ese día era una excepción. El chico de pelo alborotado era nuevo en la cafetería, y parecía rondar su edad. Pensó que sería otro estudiante universitario, que trabajaba a medio tiempo para poder permitirse los estudios. Dándole un sorbo a su taza humeante de café, volvió a mirarle. Tenía los ojos de color azul, y daba la sensación de estar siempre a punto de explotar de alegría, incluso haciendo algo tan rutinario como preparar café. Su piel era varios tonos más clara que la de la mayoría de los norteamericanos. Lukas pensó que el camarero podría incluso ser otro estudiante extranjero, como él.

 

Pronto, la taza se vació del todo, y Lukas tuvo que volver a la biblioteca de la universidad. Allí se quedó, sentado entre gigantescas estanterías repletas de tomos que podrían pasarse varios años sin abrir hasta que alguien los necesitase.Pasaron las horas tranquilamente, y llegó el momento en el que la bibliotecaria lo echó del lugar. La mujer,de unos 40 años, le conocía de verlo todos los días por allí, y se saludaban y despedían a diario.

 

-Adiós Lukas, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós, hasta mañana.  
  


Y así un día tras otro.  
  


A lo largo de las próximas semanas, Lukas volvió a ser atendido por el rubio de cabello alborotado. De vez en cuando sacaba el tema de la leche de almendras, e incluso llegaron a entablar breves conversaciones sobre temas banales como el tiempo, o el último partido de baloncesto. Lo que siempre se repetía era la pregunta de "¿Soja o sin lactosa?". Un día probó la leche de soja. Efectivamente, seguía sin gustarle, igual que la primera vez que la bebió hace ya varios años, al ser diagnosticado con intolerancia a la lactosa. Sus clases, sus ratos en la biblioteca, y sus viajes a la pequeña cafetería, todos iguales, cinco días a la semana.  
  


Todos iguales hasta que un día su camarero habitual le dijo:  
  


-Hey, ¿leche de almendras?  
  


Lukas se quedó un momento sorprendido. Por una parte, por el tono extremadamente informal y cercano del chico. Por otra parte, por el hecho de que hubiese leche de almendras en el establecimiento.

 

-Sí, por favor-Respondió él con una leve sonrisa-. ¿Había más gente que la pedía y la habéis comprado?

-Bueno...-El camarero se pasó una mano por el pelo, consiguiendo que estuviese aun más alborotado-Me dio la impresión de que la leche sin lactosa no te hacía demasiada gracia, y como vienes a diario, te he comprado un cartón de leche yo mismo...-Cuando terminó la frase se dibujó en sus labios un pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

 

Lukas simplemente cogió su taza de café de encima de la barra, se la llevó a los labios y dio un sorbo. Reconociendo el sabor de la leche de almendras, volvió a sonreír, esta vez mucho más notablemente, y miró al camarero a los ojos.

 

-Muchas gracias-Deslizó un par de billetes por encima de la barra para pagar su consumición. Se volvió para dirigirse a la mesa libre más cercana, pero se giró para decir algo más-. Perdona, me llamo Lukas Bondevik, estudio Mitología y Folclore, vengo de Noruega. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

-Mathias Køhler, danés, estudiante de biología marina. Encantado de conocerte-Cerró la frase con una amplia sonrisa.

 

Y entonces, por primera vez en su vida, Lukas se quedó en la barra de una cafetería a tomarse un café, inspirado por la alegría que desprendía el tal Mathias.

  
  


  
  


 


	2. II

Última semana de abril.Exámenes finales del cuatrimestre.A Lukas le parecía extraño el ritmo del curso escolar americano, pero se estaba acostumbrando.Iba a salir de la biblioteca para comprarse un café solo(necesitaba algo fuerte para seguir despierto esa semana) cuando giró la cabeza y vio a alguien conocido sentado en una mesa, rodeado de libros e hincando los codos, como todos los demás estudiantes de la sala. No estaría tan concentrado como parecía, porque un par de segundos después se dio cuenta de la presencia de Lukas.

Mathias hizo lo que pudo para llamarle la atención al chico con un "hey" lo suficientemente alto como para ser oído pero también lo suficientemente bajo para no ganarse una llamada de atención. Un "shhh" de la bibliotecaria seguido del signo internacional de llevarse el índice a la boca le indicó que había fallado en uno de sus objetivos. Aún así, poco le importó ese detalle al ver al que se le podría llamar su "amigo" caminando hacia él.

 

-Nunca te había visto aquí antes-Dijo Lukas.

 

Mathias se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza avergonzado por sus horribles hábitos de estudio. Hacía pocos repasos a lo largo del curso, lo cual significaba que la quincena antes de los finales tenía que estar encerrado en la biblioteca. Muy distinto a lo que hacía la persona enfrente suya.

 

-Ya...Ojalá se me contagiase ese detalle de ti.

-Si hicieses lo mismo que yo no podrías trabajar en la cafetería, seguramente.

-Ah, no pasaría nada. No salgo los fines de semana, así que no me importaría trabajar a jornada completa entonces.

-Se me hace raro no verte detrás de un mostrador y con un delantal.

-Bueno, si quieres dentro de media hora o así habré terminado de estudiar por hoy. Te puedo invitar a tomar café en mi piso. Andando nos llevaría una media hora, pero en moto podemos llegar en poco más de cinco minutos.

 

Lukas se lo tuvo que pensar un momento. Desde que llegó a Estados Unidos, nunca había entrado en la casa de otra persona. En Noruega tampoco lo hacía mucho, puede que porque sus padres tampoco agradecían demasiado las visitas de alguien que no fuese familia o amigo muy cercano, pero bueno. Él ya no vivía con sus padres. No tenía que seguir sus costumbres, y debía adaptarse a la cultura del país en el que vivía ahora. Además, no era nada malo.

 

-...Vale. Yo ya he terminado por hoy, si no te importa, me siento aquí contigo

-Claro que no-Con el brazo con el que no estaba sujetando un subrayador amarillo, arrastró con cuidado de no hacer ruido la silla a su derecha-. Ahí tienes.

-Vaya, nunca se me habría ocurrido pensar que eras zurdo.

-A nadie se le ocurre, la verdad. Es el tema de ser una minoría-El danés le dirigió a su compañero de estudios una pequeña sonrisa.

 

Lukas creyó que seguir una conversación sobre algo tan irrelevante como la mano hábil de una persona era estúpido, así que se distrajo mirando las fotos e ilustraciones del libro de Mathias. Ballenas, delfines, tiburones, peces... Más que un libro de texto, parecía una revista de naturaleza. Un poco más allá había desperdigados unos cuantos folios con apuntes fotocopiados. Seguramente prestados por una chica cursando las mismas asignaturas que él, pues la letra era mucho más redonda y ordenada que las anotaciones a lápiz en los márgenes del libro. No quería distraer a Mathias mientras estudiaba, así que se dedicó a examinar con más detalle la letra de su amigo y la de la estudiante anónima que prestó sus apuntes amablemente para que el chico estudiase de ellos.La letra de ella era redonda, bastante apretada, no enlazaba las letras y todas estaban escritas perfectamente rectas. Los puntos de la letra "i" eran pequeñas crucecitas. La letra de él era bastante más afilada, sus líneas parecía pequeña sierras saliendo del papel. Todas las letras de una palabra estaban unidas, dejando espacio entre ellas, y ligeramente inclinadas hacia la derecha. A veces los puntos de las íes estaban ausentes. Eran dos letras totalmente opuestas.

Lukas estaba todavía totalmente absorto en su juego de ser grafólogo cuando Mathias recogió rápidamente el montón de apuntes y cerró todos sus libros. Apilándolo todo en un gran montón entre sus brazos, se levantó, y volvió a dejar la silla en su sitio.

 

-¿Vamos?

 

Lukas no respondió verbalmente, pero imitó a su compañero rápidamente. Salieron los dos por la puerta del edificio, y el noruego se despidió de la bibliotecaria. Pasearon por el campus, tan parecido al de las películas, hasta llegar al aparcamiento. Había varias motos aparcadas, pero Mathias se dirigió directamente a una de color azul marino. Levantó el asiento para revelar un pequeño compartimento con dos cascos de moto. Él se abrochó uno del mismo color que la moto y le pasó a Lukas otro de color verde botella. Después de hacer eso le pidió permiso con la mirada para cogerle los libros y cuadernos y los puso junto con los suyos en el espacio que había quedado libre. Mathias fue el primero en subirse a la moto.

 

-Voy a ir lento, pero agárrate fuerte.

 

Lukas se sentó detrás suya y siguió sus indicaciones. La motó arrancó y sintió el viento en la cara según salían del campus. Era la priera vez que el noruego montaba en moto. Llegaron al bloque de pisos de Mathias en cinco minutos, tal y como había dicho. Aparcó en una plaza para motos en el garaje subterráneo y sacó todo el contenido del compartimiento del asiento. Volvieron a dejar los cascos ahí. Era un edificio alto, con la fachada pintada de color crema. En el vestíbulo vió largas hileras de buzones, indicando que había muchos apartamentos. Se metieron en el ascensor en silencio hasta que Mathias haló para dar indicaciones.

 

-Vivo en el cuarto, así que... botón cinco.

 

Los dos parecían igual de confundidos por la manía de los estadounidenses de llamar "planta 1" y no "planta 0" a la planta baja. Se abrieron las puertas y Mathias rebuscó en el bolsillo del pantalón por las llaves. Abrió las puerta para desvelar un salón ligeramente desordenado.

 

-Si necesitas algo, llámame. Voy a estar en la cocina, segunda puerta a la derecha del pasillo. El baño es la única puerta a mano izquierda. Está un poco desordenado- se volvió a rascar la cabeza, igual que en la biblioteca-, pero intenta sentirte como en casa.

 

Había un pequeño montón de revistas al lado del sofá viejo había un montón de revistas nuevas. Viajes, manualidades, naturaleza... Vaya, a Lukas nunca se le ocurrió pensr que las revistas de una casa definían a la gente que vivía en ella. Cogió la revista de arriba del todo, el último número de una revista de viajes. En una de las páginas había una foto de un pequeño pueblo noruego, lleno de nieve, con las casas pintadas de colores vistosos. Ni siquiera sabía cual de los muchos pueblecitos de ese estilo que había por Noruega podía ser, pero a Lukas, esa foto le recordó a casa.

Un rato después, Mathias apareció por la puerta de la cocina, cargando una bandeja con una cafetera llena de café y dos tazas. Llevaba un delantal de cuerpo entero lleno de manchurrones de toda clase de comidas.Lo dejó todo en el pequeño hueco libre de apuntes y libros de la mesa. Lukas alargó la mano a la cafetera, sólo para ser parado por Mathias:

 

-Eres el invitado, relájate y deja que lo haga yo.

 

Vio su taza llenarse hasta la mitad.

 

-¿Solo o con leche? Compré varios cartones de leche de almendras a la vez, tengo un par en la nevera.

-Solo, hoy necesito algo fuerte después de estudiar.

 

Mathias le llenó la taza hasta arriba de café oscuro y caliente, con un olor agradable. Hizo lo mismo con su propia taza y movió un par de montones de folios y cuadernos al suelo para tener más espacio.

 

-Ahora vuelvo, voy a quitarme el delantal.

 

En un instante ya volvía a estar en el salón. Lukas le dio el primer sorbo al café. Sabía parecido al de la cafetería, con el plus de ser casero.

 

-Bueno... ¿qué tal los exámenes? - Preguntó Lukas.

-Ahí vamos, tirando... Es bastante contenido, pero como es algo que disfruto, me cuesta un poco menos.

-Y...¿Cómo cogiste ese interés por el mar?

-Un amigo de mi padre tiene un barco, y cuando era pequeño nos solía invitar a mi familia y a mí a pasar el fin de semana en el mar con él. Me solía contar todo tipo de leyendas de marineros y me decía los nombres de todos los animales. Le debo la maravillosa experiencia de estudiar en el extranjero. ¿Y tú cómo acabaste aquí?

-La razón por la que elegí mi carrera y viajé para estudiar hasta estados Unidos no es tan interesante como la tuya... La carrera simplemente descubrí que me gustaba cuando tenía unos 15 años, y vine aquí con la ayuda de una beca y de mis padres, que siempre quisieron que llegase lejos.

 

Y así, con sabor a café e historias, pasaron la tarde. Lukas creía que a eso se le podría llamar amistad.

 


End file.
